Meridian Hunters
by MIDNIGHT NINJA
Summary: this is my own sorta grandia story with different events and characters


THE MERIDIAN HUNTER  
CHAPTER 1: THE AWAKENING OF A POWERFULL SOLDIER  
  
In a small hut in Meridia city a young boy by the age of about 15 sat at his table, the sun gleamed through the window and on to the table on to a pile of open books. The boy had black spiky hair which was quite short he looked very skinny and weak but his deep blue eyes seemed to be the best feature about him, he read a book like he was mesmerized "hey when are you gonna stop reading them damn books and get with the times with all this creatures running about we need strength not smarts" said a fairly deep voice from a room across the table, the boy put down his book and began to speak "Kamushi am I old enough to learn about what happened to mum and dad now" said the boy curiously footsteps approached the door and just then an older boy by the age of about 25 entered he had spiky blonde hair he looked very strong he wore a blur pair of trousers with a white t-shirt he had a sword strapped to his back he looked disturbingly at the young man "well I guess your old enough" the young boy put down his book and looked anxiously at Kamushi, Kamushi pulled up a chair and sat down and stared seriously in to the young boys eyes "well about eight years ago when you was about seven me and you went for a walk to search for some dinner, because back then we had very little money to get by on, when we was out our house was attacked by a creature burned it to the ground luckily you never saw it because I left you at aunt viv's place that's when I looked after you luckily the council let me cause I was just in legal age see Kansumi that's why I hunt those creatures I've always hoped that one day I might find the one that killed our parents" said Kamushi sadly looking down at the floor.  
Kansumi looked at his brother "is that why you always wanted me to be a hunter?" said Kansumi sounding depressed "yeah" said Kamushi as though he was about to cry "brother do you think I would have been a good hunter if I had started when you did" "you would have made a fine hunter" he said getting up, "anyways I'm going to get going those creatures wont kill them selves now though it would make my life slightly easier" said Kamushi trying to brighten up the moment, "cya then" he sed as Kamushi left. About 3 hours later Kansumi was yet again reading but this time he seemed slightly distracted he put his book down on the table and looked sadly at the floor "mum dad who did that to you".  
  
A rather robust man charged through the door "Kansumi Kansumi there's been an accident down in the woods people have been saying they saw your brother head in that direction" Kansumi got up and ran out the door many people were standing outside there huts staring up at the woods on top of the hill Kansumi continued to run to the woods " I'm coming brother" Kansumi shouted as he ran up the hill in to the woods. Kansumi slowed down and started panting and struggling for air he continued to walk fast he walked and walked until he reached a dark place were the trees seemed to have been flattened to the ground Kansumi looked round "BROTHER" he shouted he ran off further he stopped dead still as he saw a human figure lay still on the ground "bro.ther".  
The figure said as it lay perfectly still, Kansumi ran and stopped and fell to his knees and clutched his dying brother his blue trousers were now red with his own blood his t-shirt had been torn to pieces "brother who did this to you? please tell me" he said beginning to weep tears dripped down his face as the thunder roared over them just then it began to rain heavily "brother I..ugh don't know who did this to me..ugh it was a large creature it didn't seem.ugh of this world, brother I just want you to know I'm proud of you I know no one who is.smarter than you..ugh" said Kamushi trying to squeeze the words out whilst writhing in pain "brother please don't go" Kansumi said trying to hide his tears "farewell brother..ugh" Kamushis head dropped back he laid there dead his eyes wide open "brother please don't die please brother BROTHER don't die damn it you gotta stay with me please" Kansumi said clutching his dead brother with his head in Kamushis blood stained chest weeping for his loss the thunder raged as did the rain Kansumi continued to weep for his dead brother his hand slowly went down by the side of his dead brothers hand Kansumi clutched the sword laying near his brother he stood up with the sword in his hand he raised the sword above his head "I swear I will have revenge for my brother and my parents no creature will go unpunished by my hand".  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE DARK PERIOD OF LIFE  
  
For 5 long years after that Kansumi trained his skills in hunting, he trained in many forms of martial arts he had lost his weak looks and become a powerful ally to the side of good. Kansumi's rage still burned bright with in him though he had a calm exterior.  
A dark night out in the woods Kansumi sits there on the exact same spot his dead brother once laid flashbacks run through Kansumi's mind, Kansumi turns his head "I know your there" Kansumi said in a cocky adolescent voice, Kansumi suddenly wielded his sword and flipped up and faced the bushes behind him "show yourself I know you've been following me round you scoundrel" Kansumi said in a fierce serious voice just then a dark cat like creature approached from the bushes Kansumi tightened the grip on his sword "what do you want from me you vile fiend I oughta tear you from limb to limb" the cat like creature stepped forward "take one more step ill rip your head off and serve it for dinner" Kansumi said threat fully, the cat like thing stopped in its tracks and slowly said in a noble voice " I am sorry if I frightened you, young one, I am Matsumishi I am of a rare bread I'm a ferstain I doubt you've heard of us we are one of the wisest and most ancient races, I wish to tell you a story of darkness if u wish to relax I shall tell you" "how do I know your not working with the dark side" said Kansumi still wielding his sword " because I surely would have killed you by now" said Matsumishi cockily "I could disarm you right now if I wished" "you'll be dead before you hit the floor lets battle" Kansumi said violently not trusting a single word Matsumishi told him. Kansumi swung his sword swiftly to Matsumishi's head the sword then suddenly just froze about 5 centimetres before impact Matsumishi just stood there on all fours looking at Kansumi with a concentrated look on his face, suddenly Kansumi's sword started to bend "I can stop this u know but I am only here to help you" said Matsumishi staring Kansumi dead in the eye "Ok ill listen" just then the sword flicked back to normal and Kansumi held his arm in pain "I could have easily got out of that you know" just then Matsumishi laughed "just like your brother" just then Kansumi came to a dead stop "you knew my brother" "yes I was his guide, me and him didn't always see eye to eye but he was surely one of the best hunters I've ever had, I only hope u can better him because we really are in need for powerful hunters now sit down and I shall tell u everything" Kansumi sat down hesitantly 


End file.
